Plus jamais loin de toi
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: La Tempête des Gémaux attaque Raimon, et Mark regarde Jordan avec tristesse. Si les deux capitaines étaient des amis d'enfance ? Surtout qu'après avoir abandonné Jordan dans une ruelle, Mark s'occupe désormais de lui, mais pourra t'il aidé Jordan qui est t'encore traumatiser par l'Alius ? Avertisement: Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs, ici .**

 **Voici ma prochaine histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Je vous préviens juste qu'il y aura beaucoup de flash-backs dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 6 )**

 **Plus** **jamais loin d** **e** **toi**

 **Chapitre 1: Souvenir et inquiétude**

Mark Evans, le capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon, regardait avec inquiétude et angoisse le garçon blessé allongé sur son lit.

Le garçon avait à peu près son âge, de longs cheveux blonds foncés tirant fortement sur le vert et des yeux noirs en amande cachés derrière ses paupières endormies. Ce garçon n'était autre que le capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux: Janus, ou il devrait plutôt dire Jordan Greenway... son meilleur ami.

Mark le regarda avec une profonde tristesse à cette pensée.

Son ami ?

Jordan était plus cher qu'un ami pour lui.

Il était à la limite son frère.

Mais est-ce encore le cas ? Est-ce que le garçon au cheveux blonds le considérait-il encore comme son ami ? Ils s'étaient affrontés il y a encore quelques heures, et encore 2 fois par le passé. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, si il n'y avait jamais eu ces matchs contre l'alius, est ce que Jordan serait venu le retrouver à la rivière comme dans leur enfance ?

La rivière...

Cet endroit si paisible qu'il aime tant. Tous les coéquipiers et les proches de Mark n'ont jamais compris pourquoi se dernier adorait cet endroit. En réalité Mark aime cet endroit, car ses là _qu'ils_ se sont rencontrés, là qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous chaque jour. Mais s'était si loin. Celà faisait 3 ans qu'ils ne se sont plus vus sans aucune nouvelle.

Jordan lui avait il vraiment tourné le dos ? Le cœur de Mark se serra à cette pensée. Celà faisait 3 ans, 3 ans que Mark attendait le jeune blond.

Mark fermait les yeux. Le capitaine de Raimon se souvenait très bien comment il avait rencontré celui de la Tempête des Gémeaux.

 **Retour en arrière**

Mark était un petit garçon de 7 ans qui avait déjà la passion du football. Il était tranquillement en train de jouer avec son ballon dans le petit parc de la rivière, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par donner un coup trop fort et que le ballon atterrisse sur un chemin, où un petit garçon blond était en train de courrir, et ce même garçon s'arrêta soudainement, surpris, en voyant le ballon atterrir devant lui.

Mark c'est approché de l'autre enfant. « Désolé, j'ai tiré trop fort. » s'excuse-t-il gêné avec la main derrière la tête avant de ramasser son ballon.

« Non, ce n'est rien. » lui répondit une voix étranglée. Ce que Mark n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer.

Mark se tourna pour faire face au garçon et le détailler. Le garçon devait avoir 7 ans comme lui, il avait les cheveux assez long attachés en queue de cheval, de couleur blond foncé à la limite du vert, et des yeux noirs en amande. Mais le petit brun remarqua que les yeux de l'autre enfant étaient rouges et des larmes sèches étaient encore visibles sur son visage. Mark compris tout de suite que le garçon devait avoir pleuré, il y a peu de temps.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Mark eu envie de réconforter le petit blond, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ?» finit par demander Mark d'une voix inquiète.

Le jeune garçon fut un moment surpris par sa question, mais il se reprit et finit par répondre toujours d'une voix étouffée et remplie de tristesse « Ou...oui..., çà peu aller. »

« Non, ça se voit que çà ne va pas. Tu as pleuré. » répondit doucement Mark « Pourquoi as tu pleuré ? Je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes. » Mark demande suppliant.

Le garçon le regarda surprit, mais Mark put apercevoir dans les yeux du garçon qu'il était très touché par son attention. « Non, çà passera. Mais merci. » finit-il par répondre, mais il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il y eu un court instant de silence entre eux. Mark se décida à se présenter.

« Moi c'est Mark. Mark Evans. » répond le petit brun souriant.

« Et... et moi c'est Jordan. Jordan Greenway. » répond le désormais connu Jordan timidement.

Jordan avait détourné les yeux de Mark pour les poser sur le ballon que ce dernier tenait dans les mains. Un geste qui n'échappa pas à Mark.

« Tu aimes le foot ? » demanda Mark avec une légere excitation.

Jordan se mit à rougir de gêne « Oui. »

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ?! » s'exclama le petit brun tout heureux de pouvoir enfin partager sa passion avec quelqu'un.

Jordan avait accepté avec un immense sourire.

Ils sont tous les deux aller jouer sur le terrain du lac, et après ils ont joué dans le petit parc. Ce fut un moment de pur bonheur pour les deux garçons.

Vers la fin de la journée, Mark devait rentrer chez lui pour retrouver ses parents, et dit que Jordan devrait faire la même chose.

« Je n'ai pas de parents. » lui répond tristement le petit blond.

Mark était resté figé en entendant ceci. Le petit brun regarda un moment son nouvel ami, et remarqua que s'était le même regard de tristesse qu'avait fait Jordan, il y a seulement quelques heures.

« Jordan... si tu pleurais tout à l'heure, c'était à cause de çà ? » demanda Mark qui se sentait coupable d'avoir rendu triste son nouvel ami.

Jordan regarda Mark dans les yeux un moment, réfléchissant s'il devait tout raconter à l'enfant brun devant lui ou non. Finalement, Jordan soupira et hocha la tête « Oui. Car vois-tu, je suis orphelin depuis que je suis un bébé. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, je ne sait absolument rien d'eux, ni leurs physiques, ni leurs prénoms. Alors quand je vois les autres enfants avec leurs parents ça me rend triste, car je ne sait rien des miens. Je ne sait pas pourquoi je ne les ai pas connu, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit de savoir ce qu'est l'amour paternel ou maternelle ! Je ne sais rien ! » Jordan sentit quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues qu'il essuya d'un revers de main, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Mark. C'est une des raisons de pourquoi il a couru loin de l'orphelinat. Jordan était toujours si triste de voir des enfants jouer et être réconfortes par leur parents alors que lui n'en a jamais eu.

Mais Jordan sentit une petite main qui touchait son épaule. En relevant les yeux, il tombe dans ce noir marron de Mark. « ça doit être dur. » murmura-t-il. Jordan regarda Mark les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne peu pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressents, ce serait mentir. Car j'ai la chance d'avoir mes parents près de moi. Mais en voyant comment tu te sens, j'imagine que ça doit être vraiment très dur. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je t'aiderais à surmonter ce poids. » Mark finit souriant pour le soutenir.

Jordan regardait son nouvel ami choqué, mais ému. ça devait être la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit çà pensait Mark. « Tu veux bien revenir jouer avec moi demain au même endroit ? » demanda timidement le futur capitaine de Raimon.

Jordan lui fit un vrai sourire de pûre joie et accepta immédiatement.

C'est ainsi que commença leur longue amitié.

 **Fin-back Flash**

Mark rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son ami. Comme promis, ils se sont retrouvés le lendemain, ainsi que tout les autres jours qui ont suivit. Les rares fois où ils étaient dans l'incapacité de se voir, c'était les jours de Noël, Le Nouvel An, leurs anniversaires qui se passent en famille pour Mark, et à l'orphelinat pour Jordan, ou quand la pluie et la neige étaient trop fortes.

Mark et Jordan avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient la même passion: le football ! Ils avaient même prévu de faire une technique de tir ensemble.

 **Retour en arrière**

Mark et Jordan avaient 8 ans, celà fesait 1 an qu'ils se connaissaient. Au cours d'une seule année, Mark et Jordan étaient devenus inséparables, ils jouaient dans le parc à toute sorte de jeux, se baladaient ensemble, ils jouaient énormément au foot à leurs postes préférés, Mark en gardien, Jordan en millieu. Et pouvaient parler ensemble pendant des heures entières.

Avec le temps, Mark avait bien vu le vrai caractère de son ami: au delà de sa timidité, Jordan est un garçon très sympathique et a de l'humour. Mais il n'a pas confiance en lui et se dévalorise par rapport à Mark en disant qu'il « ne sert à rien sur le terrain. ». Ce que Mark lui répétait toujours que ce n'était pas le cas. Mark savait que son ami a un grand potentiel, mais pour que Jordan s'en rende compte il faudrait qu'il est plus confiance en lui. Et ce dernier adorait faire des dictons qu'il sort en toute situation comme "chien qui aboie ne mords pas", "tout est bien qui fini bien" ou "Jordan Greenway, à votre service" et encore bien d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, Mark avait décidé d'apprendre avec Jordan une technique qu'il a trouvé dans le cahier de son grand-père.

Jordan fronça les sourcils en feuilletant les pages du petit manuscrit. « Tu comprends vraiment ces gribouillages ? »

« Oui ! J'en suis d'ailleurs le seul ! » répond Mark fièrement. « Mais bon, je voulais te montrer deux techniques pour nous deux. » Mark reprit le cahier pour en revenir au début et le rendit au petit blond. « Regarde, celle là c'est pour moi: c'est la Main Céleste. C'était une des meilleures techniques de mon grand-père, elle est faite pour un gardien de but. Et celle ci. » Mark tourne quelques pages. « C'est pour toi: c'est le Tir Galactique, un tir vraiment très puissant. »

Jordan réfléchit un petit moment, il finit par sourire et hocha la tête très enthousiasme. « Juste, comment marche ce tir ? » il demanda gêné, il ne comprenait rien à ces gribouillis.

Mark souri avant de lui expliquer avec le cahier « Alors, pour utiliser cette technique, il faut trois joueurs. Le premier met sa main au sol et fait apparaître la Main Céleste pour emporter les deux autres joueurs dans l'espace, et les deux frappent dans le ballon qui va vers les buts comme un météore ! » le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil à son ami: Jordan était impressionné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Mais comme tu peux le comprendre, il faut d'abord que je maîtrise la Main Céleste. Et pour le troisième joueur, on verra avec nos coéquipiers quand on aura notre propre équipe. »

Jordan écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit la deuxième partie, un geste qui n'a pas échappé à Mark. Mark commença à s'inquiéter, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« No... notre équipe ? Tu veux vraiment que l'on joue dans la même équipe ? » la voix de Jordan était remplie d'émotion.

Mark lui a juste souri « Bien sur, pour devenir la meilleure équipe du monde je ne vois pas meilleur équipier que toi. » Jordan avait juste un grand sourire aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Mark reprit surexcité « Si on veux y arriver il faut s'entraîner ! Alors sur le terrain pour l'entraînement ! ».

Jordan se reprit et se mit au garde-à-vous « A vos ordres capitaine ! Jordan Greenway toujours à votre service ! ».

Et les deux partirent dans un fou rire.

 **Flash-back Fin**

Jordan était le premier que Mark a voulut à tout prix avoir dans sa future équipe. Ils ont toujours voulu jouer ensemble, cote à cote, mais jamais l'un contre l'autre.

Mark se demandait si Jordan avait toujours le cadeau que le capitaine de Raimon lui avait offert.

 **Retour en arrière**

C'était le 23 Novembre. Cela faisait 2 ans que Mark et Jordan se connaissaient. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Jordan, et Mark voulait lui offrir un vrai cadeau, il a alors demandé à ses parents d'acheter quelque chose en particulier pour lui, mais il avait l'intention de l'offrir à Jordan. Mais Mark doutait que son ami puisse venir, après tout c'est son anniversaire, il allait surement le fêter à l'orphelinat toute la journée.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Jordan est venu. Il avait réussi à trouver un prétexte pour sortir de l'orphelinat.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire Jordan ! » lui répondit Mark en lui tendant le paquet avec un sourire. Jordan a écarquillé les yeux en voyant le paquet cadeau, et Mark put voir que son ami était triste car Jordan ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau. Mark posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond. C'était devenu une habitude entre les deux garçons, ça leur permet de se rassurer mutuellement si l'un ou l'autre à peur, si ils sont en colère, si ils perdaient confiance en eux, ou qu'ils étaient triste comme maintenant. « Ne t'en fait pas. On ne peux pas toujours se voir les jours importants, alors ne t'en veux pas. Si tu est heureux, alors je suis heureux aussi. »

Jordan fut très touché par la déclaration du petit brun. Jordan s'assit sur un des bancs du parc, il prit avec une grande délicatesse le paquet cadeau de Mark comme si il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux au monde, avant de commencer à le déballer soigneusement: à l'intérieur il y avait... une peluche en forme de panda ?

Jordan a trouvé la peluche très mignonne mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un panda. Il regarda Mark pour avoir une réponse, ce que fit son ami.

« Un panda c'est très mignon et timide, mais au delà de sa timidité c'est quelqu'un d'une agréable compagnie. Exactement comme toi. »

C'est bien la première fois que Mark a vu Jordan rougir comme une tomate, mais il y avait une bonne raison: mignon et agréable compagnie ? Il y avait de quoi être gêné ! Mais Jordan prit la peluche dans ses bras avec un doux sourire. « Merci beaucoup Mark. Il... il n'y a pas de mots suffisant pour te remercier. »

Et pour l'une des rare fois: Jordan c'est complètement jeté dans les bras de Mark.

 **Flash-back Fin**

Mark jeta un œil sur son bureau: il était toujours là. Le seul objet que Jordan a réussi à lui offrir.

 **Retour en arrière**

Le 25 Décembre, Mark et Jordan avaient réussi à sortir de chez eux pour se retrouver à la rivière où la neige avait tout gelé. Mark avait essayé d'acheter un cadeau pour Jordan, mais ses parents disaient que ce ne seraient plus une surprise alors ils ont refusé. Mais le petit blond avait réussi à lui acheter son premier cadeau. Mais Mark s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ramené un cadeau pour son ami, mais Jordan le rassura et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le petit panda me suffit. Maintenant c'est à moi de te faire un vrai cadeau. Joyeux Noël Mark ! » Jordan lui a tendu le paquet souriant.

Ce que Mark prit et ouvrit: à l'intérieur il y avait... une peluche en forme d'aigle royal ? Mark prit la peluche dans ses bras, il adorait, mais il regarda Jordan pour savoir.

« J'ai prit un aigle royal car je suis sur que plus tard, tu seras un grand capitaine. » répond timidement Jordan.

Cette fois, c'est Mark qui se jeta dans les bras de Jordan.

 **Flash-back Fin**

Ce n'était que de bons souvenirs. Mais Mark se souvenait que trop bien, comment ce bonheur est tombé en une seule journée, un jour que Mark n'a jamais voulut voir arriver.

 **Retour en arrière**

Mark et Jordan avaient 11 ans, cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

Comme d'habitude, ils se retrouvaient à la rivière. Ils ont d'abord décidé de se promener le long de la rivière. Habituellement, la douce brise du matin, et les rayons de soleil faisaient scintiller le lac, donnait une atmosphère reposante et chaleureuse.

Mais aujourd'hui l'atmosphère était... pesante. Jordan n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée, et en le regardant bien: Mark avait remarqué que le jeune blond se forçait à sourire, et ses yeux étaient remplis d'une grande tristesse semblable à leur première rencontre.

Mark ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son ami dans cet état « Jordan, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Jordan écarquilla les yeux à sa question, et une légère peur le saisit. Mark avait vu juste: quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. «J... je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Jordan, ça ce vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne dis rien, tu es très triste, et tu sembles avoir peur. Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Mark le contre dit doucement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune blond. Jordan semblait énormément hésiter, alors Mark posa sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas le stresser davantage « Tu peux me faire confiance Jordan. »

« Je... je sais mais... » Jordan regarda un instant les yeux de Mark et finit par soupirer de résignation « Écoute Mark, moi et les autres enfants de l'orphelinat on va tous partir dans une... nouvelle école. Et je vais donc devoir partir ce soir, et je ne reviendrais pas avant... quelques années. » Jordan avoua abattu.

Mark le regarda suspicieux, une nouvelle école ? A entendre l'hésitation de Jordan, c'était évident qu'il mentait sur ce point. Mark a préféré ne pas le contredire mais il était lui aussi abattu par les nouvelles. Jordan l'avait remarqué, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, puis s'exclama « Je reviendrais ! »

Mark le regarda avec un peu d'espoir « Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Le reste de la journée est passé bien trop vite.

Une fois chez lui, Mark c'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec l'aigle en peluche qu'il serra fort contre son cœur. Il espérait plus que tout que Jordan reviendrait. Et sans le savoir, quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues,mais il les balaya d'un revers de main, il fallait qu'il reste fort. Jordan tiendra sa promesse, il reviendra.

 **Fin-back Flash**

Oui ils se sont revus, mais surement pas de la façon que Mark voulait.

Le départ de Jordan, lui a fait un grand vide dans le cœur. Il avait tant pensé à son ami pendant 3 ans.

A son entrée à Raimon.

 **Retour en arrière**

Mark c'était renseigné sur tous les élèves de son âge qui venaient de rentrer au collège, mais ça n'a servi à rien: Jordan n'était pas ici.

Il se sentait tellement stupide et il eut un petit rire amère, Jordan l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait pendant quelques années. Et il avait été idiot de penser qu'il le réverait en juste quelques mois.

 **Flash-back Fin**

Quand il avait enfin apprît la Main Céleste.

 **Retour en arrière**

ça y est. Il la maîtrisait enfin. Tout le monde autour de lui le regardait stupéfait qu'il maîtrisait la légendaire Main Céleste.

Mark regarda le ciel souriant. _J'ai enfin réussi Jordan, maintenant c'est ton tour pour le Tir Galactique ._

 **Flash-back Fin**

Quand lui et ses coéquipiers ont gagné le Tournoi Football Frontier.

 **Retour en arrière**

Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient gagné le Football Frontier.

Mark était partagé entre la joie et la tristesse.

La joie d'avoir enfin gagné le Football Frontier.

Et la tristesse car il manquait une personne. _Jordan..._ c'était ensemble qu'ils auraient du gagner. Mais Mark savait que lui et son équipe sont passés à la télé. _Jordan, j'espère vraiment que tu m'as vu._

 **Flash-back Fin**

Après 3 longues années ils se sont retrouvés mais pas comme ça.

 **Retour en arrière**

Mark avait les yeux écarquillés à la vue qui s'offrait à lui: au dessus des décombres de ce qui était son collège se trouvait 3 personnes qui se disaient des « extraterrestres ». Mark ne se concentrait pas sur les deux autres, mais seulement sur un seul: _lui._

Malgré qu'il y avait quelques changements dans son physique, Mark n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il avait plutôt bien grandit en 3 ans se qui fallait bien sur s'attendre, ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds à la limite du vert mais cette fois ils étaient relevés en une sorte d'épais chignon et avec les deux mèches devant ses oreilles en rebiquaient, sa peau était devenue étrangement pale, et ses yeux étaient toujours noirs amande, mais c'est yeux n'avaient plus cette étincelle rieuse et pleine de vie. Non, ses yeux étaient d'une froideur et d'une arrogance qui lui glaçait le sang .

Il se mit à leur parler de leur plan de conquête et Mark le regarda épouvanté. Des extraterrestres venant de la planète Alius ? Montraient leur supériorité avec le football ? Détruire les collèges ? Mais qu'est ce que c'étaient que ces histoires ?! _Jordan, mais à quoi tu joues ?!_

Mark faisait tout pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, espérant qu'il le reconnaîtrait. Mais Jordan le regardait comme s'il regardait un minable avec indifférence. Mark n'arrivait plus à reconnaître son ami.

Avant le match, Jordan s'est présenté sous le nom Janus, capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux, et membre de l'Académie Alius. Mark était de plus en plus abattu pour reconnaître son ami, il commençait à douter que ce soit bien Jordan.

Pendant le match, quand Mark a encouragé son équipe, Jordan lui a dit 'chien qui aboie ne mords pas'. Mark eu l'envie de tomber en arrière. Chien qui aboie ne mords pas ?! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce dicton ! Et inconciemment, il se revit enfant avec Jordan quand ce dernier lui disait la même chose, mais encore à l'époque, ce n'était que pour plaisanter contrairement à maintenant.

Mais avec ce dicton le jeune brun était sur d'une chose: ce garçon était bien Jordan.

Les coéquipiers de Jordan faisaient exprès de le blesser en marquant. Mais Mark avait bien remarqué que Jordan ne le blessait pas, mais Mark a finit par s'écrouler sous les coups.

Mark fermait les yeux en prenant de grandes respirations pour essayer de faire un peu passer la douleur. Mais il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui, il ouvre les yeux et vit ce noirs amande.

Mark le regardait avec une colère non dissimulée et une tristesse énorme. Jordan c'est agenouillé pour prendre le ballon « Pou... pourquoi ? » Mark demanda faiblement, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, ou à une remarque flagrante.

Mais au lieu de tout ça, Jordan approcha sa main et... la posa sur l'épaule de Mark ?!

Mark le regarda le souffle coupé. Donc Jordan l'avait bien reconnu. Mais alors pourquoi son ami le faisait souffrir comme ça ?!

Jordan n'a rien répondu à la question silencieuse que lui posait le jeune brun, mais Mark a vu que l'expression dans ses yeux avait changé, une lueur de tristesse y brillait. Mais Jordan reparti vers son équipe pour continuer le match.

Mark avait finit par perdre connaissance et c'est réveillé dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. Il avait encore légerement mal, mais cette fois c'était supportable. Les derniers événements l'avaient complètement dépassé. Pourquoi Jordan faisait ça ? S'était la seule question qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Une question qu'il était incapable de répondre.

Mark prit dans ces bras la peluche en aigle royal et la serra fort contre lui. Ses parents trouvaient que s'était ridicule qu'à son âge il garde encore une peluche, mais Mark refusait de s'en débarrasser, il y tenait bien trop. _Pourquoi Jordan ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!_ Cette nuit la: même le jour où Jordan était parti, Mark n'avait encore jamais pleuré autant.

Quand il avait enfin gagné contre lui, Mark a tant prié pour que Jordan revienne à la raison. Et quand l'équipe Depsilon est apparu, quand Mark a vu le regard de pure terreur que faisait Jordan il eu immédiatement l'envie de courrir pour le protéger, de l'enlever de la trajectoire du ballon, ou même de se le prendre à sa place. Mais il n'a rien fait et Jordan a disparut, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, Mark s'en voulait beaucoup.

 **Flash-back Fin**

Et maintenant, il en était là. À prendre soin de son ami.

 **Retour en arrière**

En rentrant chez lui, Mark décida de passer par une petite ruelle pour rentrer le plus vite. Mais de loin, il vit une silhouette étalée sur le sol. En s'approchant, son sang se glacit à la vue qui s'offrait à lui: Jordan était étalé sur le sol, recouvert de marques de coups et de sang !

Mark c'est immédiatement précipité vers le jeune blond. Il vérifia son poul et soupira de soulagement de l'entendre battre. À voir l'état de Jordan, c'était facile à deviner qu'il a était battu.

Quand Mark lui souleva légérement la tête, Jordan gémis de douleur « Je suis... désolé grand Dvalin. »

Le sang de Mark ne fit qu'un tour. Alors c'était lui qui avait blessé Jordan ?! Juste parce qu'il avait perdu contre lui et son équipe ?! Mais Mark ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour l'état de son ami. Il aurait du intervenir au lieu de rester sans rien faire, et Jordan en a payé le prix !

Mark regarda son ami. Même si Jordan avait fait de terribles choses, aux yeux de Mark, Jordan reste toujours son ami, et c'était insupportable pour Mark de le voir souffrir comme ça.

Il prit alors Jordan dans ses bras et le ramena chez lui. Il le posa sur son lit et parti chercher la trousse de soins pour désinfecter, et bander ses plaies, en faisaient bien attention de ne pas lui faire plus mal qui ne l'était déjà.

 **Flash-back Fin**

Et maintenant, Mark était assis sur le bord de son lit à veiller sur le sommeil du jeune blond.

À bien le détailler, il avait l'air plus petit, sa peau était redevenu bronzée, et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau attachés en queue de cheval. Mark avait l'impréssion de se retrouver devant le vrai garçon qu'il a connu.

Mais Mark était très stressé. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le jeune blond en se réveillant.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors qu'en avait vous pensé ?**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de Flash-back, mais il fallait expliquer l'histoire.**

 **Sinon, d'après-vous, comment va réagir Jordan à son réveil ?**

 **Quel impact leur amitié aura sur l'Académie Alius ?**

 **Pour le savoir il faut lire la suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre vos commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue pour écrire le deuxième chapitre, mais j'ai était très occuper c'est derniers temps.**

 **Mais sinon, je vous laisse profiter de se chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 6 )**

 **Plus jamais loin de toi**

 **Chapitre 2: Regret et remord**

Après un moment, Jordan revient doucement à la conscience sans ouvrir les yeux. Il essaya d'analyser son environnement: la premier chose qu'il ressentit fut les horribles douleurs sur son corps, mais cette fois la douleurs était comme... apaiser, plus supportable. Et la deuxième, qu'il devait être allonger sur un matelas si il se fier à la chose moelleuse qu'il sentait en dessous de ses doigts.

Le jeune blond essaya de se rappelé des derniers événement: il se souviens du ballon noire, de la ruelle,...et de Dvalin le regardent avec un sourire cruelle.

Cette derniers pensée mis Jordan en panique et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'attendent au pire. Mais rien, il n'était plus dans la ruelle mais dans une sorte de chambre avec plusieurs objets se référent au foot.

« Jordan ? »

Le jeune blond sursauta en entendent son vrai prénom, il prit peur en pensent que s'était un autres de ses bourreaux de l'Alius. Mais cette voix n'avait rien de cruelle ou menaçant, non. Cette voix était douce et apaisante, mais surtout...tellement familier.

Jordan tourna la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur, mais cette fois, dire que le jeune blond était choquer serrait un euphémise! Devant lui se tenait Mark Evans, le capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon qu'il avait affronté il y a encore quelques heures ! C'était bien la derniers personnes que le jeune blond s'attendait à voire !

« Es-que tu vas bien Jordan ? » demanda Mark d'une voix remplit d'inquiétude.

Jordan le regarda surprit, surprit que le jeune brun se soucis de lui, mais il répond gêner « Oui...ça va. »

Mark soupira de soulagement. Le jeune brun prit un verre remplit d'eau qu'il avait rapporter pendant que Jordan était encore inconscient, et le tendit à son vis-à-vis. « Tiens, tu doit avoir soif. »

Jordan prit le verre en murmurant un petit « merci. » et but l'eau. Mais en regardent Mark, Jordan se demandait pourquoi le jeune brun prenait soin de lui...surtout après se qui c'était passer ? Et a bien le détailler, c'était visible quand se moment Mark était tout au temps gêner que Jordan d'être ensembles dans la même pièce après 3 longs années.

Il y eu un moment de silence gêner entre eux. En regardent la pièce, Jordan remarqua un petit objet sur le bureau de Mark. Il fut très surprit ! La peluche en aigle royal qu'il avait offert à Mark pour Noël ?!

« Tu l'a toujours ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jordan, incrédule.

Mark se mi à sourire en voyant à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Il prit la peluche avec douceur « Bien sur, je l'ai toujours garder. Et toi...tu a toujours le panda ? » il demanda, aillant un peut peur de la réponse.

Jordan le regarda surprit, Mark lui parlait presque s'en difficulté...comme quand ils étaient petits. « Oui...je l'ai toujours. » il murmura en détournent les yeux timidement.

Cette réponse ramena le sourire à Mark. Le jeune brun remarqua le verre vide qui était toujours dans la main de Jordan, il s'approcha pour le prendre, mais quand sa main a frôler celle de Jordan, le jeune blond n'aillant pas vue le geste, sursauta et se mis à trembler de peur.

Voyant sa peur, Mark retira immédiatement sa main et cette fois la posa avec délicatesse sur l'épaule de son ami, comme un geste rassurent.

Jordan était de plus en plus surpris pour le comportement du jeune brun envers lui, mais le geste doux a suffi pour le calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jordan, tu est en sécurité maintenant. » murmura doucement Mark en lui sourient. « Tu sait bien que quoi qu'il arrive je ne te ferait jamais le moindre mal. »

Mark commença à sortir de la pièce, mais a peine passer le pas de la porte, il entendit le jeune blond murmurer « Je sais...» Un sourire vint illuminez le visage du jeune brun, il savait parfaitement que Jordan avait des remord sur se qu'il avait fait, mais il était sur qu'avec le temps il retrouverait complètement son meilleur ami.

Jordan regardait Mark sortir de la pièce avec regret et tristesse, 3 ans...3 années complète loin de lui, Mark lui même ignorer à quel points il avait t'en manquer au jeune blond.

Jordan prit la peluche dans ses mains, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas du tout abîmer, pas la moindre trace de poussière ou de petite déchirure: parfaite comme au premier jour. Il devait en prendre grand soin pensait Jordan. Mais la tristesse le rattrapa.

Pourquoi Mark l'avait soigner ? Après la destruction du collège Raimon il s'attendait à se que le jeune brun le haïsse. Mais non, il continuer à prendre soin de lui comme quand ils étaient petits, comme ci cette histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais le jeune blond voyait que Mark était gêner face à lui, tout comme il était lui même tout au t'en.

Mais il se souvenais bien comment il l'avait regarder lors de leurs premier match...

 **Flash-back**

Jordan regardait Mark s'écrouler à cause de tous les coups de ballons qu'il avait reçue.

Jordan du faire un immense effort pour ne pas hurler à ses coéquipiers d'arrêter et de se contenir de se précipité vers son ami pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait toujours détester voire le jeune brun souffrir.

En s'approchent des buts pour reprendre le ballon, les regards de Mark et Jordan se crossaient vraiment pour la premier fois en 3 ans.

Les yeux marrons noires de Mark le regardait avec une colère immense et une tristesse infini.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Ce regard...

S'était celui de quelqu'un qui regardait un traître. Jordan avait eu l'imprécision que l'on venait de lui arracher le cœur ! Il regrettait t'en se qu'il avait fait ! Il n'a jamais voulu que tous ceci arrive !

Mais le jeune blond savait comment était son ami, il était conscient que Mark commençait doucement à lui pardonner.

Mais Jordan ne le voulais pas. Se qu'il avait fait était impardonnable ! Il ne méritait pas le pardon de Mark, il méritait encore moins son amitié.

Une larme silencieuse commença à couler sur la joue du jeune blond. _Si seulement tu savait la vérité sur se jour-là Mark..._

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'avait vous pensez ?**

 **Nous découvrons de plus en plus de mystère.**

 **D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

 **De qu'elle vérité Jordan parlait ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre des commentaire, je peux prendre vos idées en compte .**

 **À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais entre mes études et mes autres histoires, c'est très compliqué de tout géré.**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **Alexandre : Je suis très contente que la suite t'ai plus, tu est d'ailleurs le seul à avoir mis un aussi bon commentaire, alors un grand merci à toi !**

 **Nekow : Oui, une suite est prévue et là voilà. Encore désolé pour le retard, mais sachez que je n'abandonne jamais une histoire !**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 6 )**

 **Plus jamais loin de toi**

 **Chapitre 3: Pourquoi**

2 semaines étaient passées depuis que Mark avait ramené Jordan chez lui.

Les jours c'était écoulé assez calmement. Chaque jour, Mark s'occupait des blessures du jeune blond, les bleues de Jordan avaient pratiquement tous disparu et les plaies les plus graves s'étaient pratiquement tous refermé.

Mais même si tout était calme, il y avait malgré tout un énorme malaise entre les deux capitaines: Jordan laissait Mark le soigner, il n'avait même plus peur de se laisser toucher. Et Mark prenait toujours soin du jeune blond, il était attentionné, il le nourrissait, le laissait dormir sur son lit pendant que le jeune brun dormait sur un petit matelas parterre. Mais aucun des 2 n'arrivaient à communiquer, ni même à se regarder longtemps sans baisser la tête.

Mark faisait de son mieux pour essayer de parler avec Jordan, mais quand il lui parlait, le jeune blond répondait toujours par « oui », « non » ou « bien » et quand il essayait d'aller sur une conversation pour le faire parler un peu plus, Jordan baissait instinctivement la tête, signe chez lui qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Pourtant, le jeune brun pouvait voir que Jordan aimerai parler, mais qu'il n'osait pas prononcé le moindre mot, sûrement par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais Mark aussi débordait de question à-lui posé, en particulier ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pendant ses 3 ans avec cette histoire de nouvelle école, qu'il avait deviné, n'était qu'un mensonge.

Mais il ne lui posait aucune question, parce que Mark a toujours su lire le jeune blond comme un livre ouvert et il pouvait voir en ce moment que ce genre de question est justement ce que redoute le plus Jordan. Le jeune brun décida donc de ne pas brusquer son ami et de lui laisser un peu de temps.

Pendant que Mark feuilletait le cahier de son grand-père à son bureau, derrière lui, Jordan qui était assis sur le lit, était perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux noirs en amande de Jordan se posèrent sur Mark, remarquant que ce dernier était très concentré sur le même cahier que lui avait montré le jeune brun quand ils étaient petits et ces derniers jours d'ailleurs.

Le jeune blond profitait surtout que Mark soit de dos et qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, afin de vraiment le regarder. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Jordan n'arrivait pas à regarder Mark en face sans baisser la tête en ressentent une profonde honte envers lui-même et ses actions.

Mais surtout, le capitaine de Raimon avait beau être extrêmement attentif envers lui, il était tout de même terroriser de revoir cette colère dans les yeux marron noirs de son ami...la même colère que quand ils s'étaient affrontés...

 **Flash-back**

Sur le terrain du Collège Umbrella, Mark avait fini par s'écrouler à cause de tous les coups de ballons de la Tempête des Gémeaux.

Jordan marcha jusqu'au but pour prendre le ballon, mais à peine arriver, leurs yeux se croisèrent, le regard de pure colère et de tristesse que le jeune brun lui adresser lui arracha le cœur.

Jordan ne voulais pas lui faire ça, il avait d'ailleurs été tellement soulagé en découvrant que Mark n'était pas à Raimon quand lui et son équipe sont arrivées pour détruire leur collège. Mais son soulagement fut de courtes durées quand il vit Mark arriver pour les défier afin de sauver le Collège Umbrella. Même si Jordan devait bien avouer qu'il admirait énormément le jeune brun pour sa détermination, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait pu lui sourire et dire « Tu n'as décidément pas changé ».

Mais il était là, regardant son ami au sol dans un état épouvantable. Ne voulant pas continuer à le voir comme cela, Jordan s'agenouilla pour prendre le ballon.

« Pou... pourquoi ? » Mark demanda faiblement.

Jordan se figea pendant quelque seconde de surprise face à la question. À cet un instant, il aurait voulu arrêter toute cette comédie, il aurait voulu lui dire toute la vérité depuis qu'il était parti il y a trois ans, même juste lui murmurer un mot pour lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait ou lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais non, aucun son ne parvint à sortir, craignant trop que ses coéquipier puisse retourner à l'Alius et tout raconté aux autres équipes ou pire encore: que cela mette Mark en danger !

Mais pour essayer de rassurer un peu Mark, Jordan posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune brun.

Mark le regarda le souffle coupé face à leur signe. Quand ils étaient petits, ce geste a toujours eu pour effet de se rassurer mutuellement.

Jordan laissa un instant son masque froid impénétrable tombé, se laissant allé à la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Mark le regarda d'une manière suppliante pour une réponse, mais le jeune blond ne dit rien, il se releva seulement pour retourner à ses coéquipier afin de reprendre le match tout en reprenant son expression froide. Heureusement qu'il était de dos, personne n'a pu voir leur échange.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Pourquoi ? Mark n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question, Jordan se la posait tout au temps.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mark l'avait-il soigner ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abandonné dans cette ruelle après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? C'était des questions qui revenaient en boucle dans son esprit sans jamais trouvé de réponse. La seule chose dont-il était sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec Mark, comme-ci il était le but que le jeune gardien s'acharnait de toutes ses forces à protéger.

Les pensées de Jordan fur interrompu quand il entendit Mark tourné sa chaise pivotante vers lui, le capitaine de Raimon regarda le jeune blond en souriant « Ça va être l'heure de manger, il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Non. » répondit instinctivement Jordan en baissant la tête de honte, il n'arrivait absolument pas à regarder Mark sans se sentir honteux, peut-importe à qu'elle point se dernier pouvait-être gentil.

« Oh...je vois. » Mark sembla triste de la réponse, mais il se reprit et lui souri « Alors...attend-moi, je reviens vite. » il sortie de la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine.

Jordan le regarda sortir, ses questions revenant avec force dans son esprit. _Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai menti, j'ai envoyé ses amis à l'hôpital et j'ai détruit son collège, alors pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il attend quelque chose de moi ? ...Non, Mark n'est pas comme ça...alors pourquoi ?_

 **Dans la cuisine**

Mark retira un bol de ragoût du micro-onde et en remis un autre en soupirant.

Le jeune brun voulait vraiment aidé plus Jordan, mais celui-ci ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il remarquait que son ami était gêné, triste et honteux chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, à la limite, le jeune blond craigniez presque de dire un mot.

Mark regarda l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait Jordan, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement que ses parents étaient partis en voyage à l'étranger, sinon il ne savait pas comment leur justifié qu'un membre de l'Académie Alius se trouvait chez eux.

Le micro-onde bipa, Mark en ressortis le deuxième bol en souriant, Jordan avait peut-être refusé de manger quelque chose, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui ramener de la nourriture tout de même, si le jeune blond voulais guérir, il fallait qu'il mange.

 **De retour à la chambre**

Jordan fut surpris de voir Mark revenir avec 2 bols de ragoûts et lui en poser une sur la table de nuit « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas manger pour l'instant, mais tu finiras bien par avoir faim et puis, il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour aller mieux. » lui expliqua en souriant le jeune brun.

«...pourquoi ? » lui demanda à la place Jordan, au bout de quelques instants.

La soudaine question surpris beaucoup Mark, depuis 2 semaines -à part au moment de son réveille- pas une seule fois Jordan ne lui posa la moindre question, il n'était pas celui qui lançait la conversation non-plus. Il regarda son ami qui avait les yeux fixer sur le sol, sans comprendre « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu aies aussi gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas abandonné à mon sort dans cette ruelle ? Pourquoi tu me soignes après ce que je vous ai fait à-toi et toute ton équipe ?! Pourquoi Mark ?! » cria Jordan en commençant à verser des larmes de douleur, mais qu'il essuya d'un revers de main rageur. Depuis leurs enfances, Mark avait toujours été celui qui restait fort et le protégeait, depuis, Jordan c'est toujours refusé de montrer la moindre faiblesse face à Mark, comme pleurer.

Jordan se figea lorsqu'il sentie une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule, il releva la tête pour voir le visage de Mark le regardait avec tristesse et...regret ?

Le jeune brun le regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer, il détestait voir son ami dans et état. Il posa son bol sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit à côté du garçon blond.

« Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai aidé, la raison est simple: c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état. » commença Mark. Jordan le regarda surprit « Ils ton battu et abandonné dans cette ruelle juste parce que tu as perdu un match, ça c'est quelque chose que je ne tolère pas ! N'importe qui peut perdre un match, mais jamais on ne fait du mal à ceux qui perdes ! » Mark reprit son souffle un instant pour se calmer, avant de continuer « Mais surtout...quand je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle recouverts de blessures, je me suis senti...coupable...»

Jordan le regarda choquer au-delà des mots « Pourquoi te sentirais-tu responsable ? Tu n'aies pas celui qui m'a mis dans cet état Mark ! »

Mark secoua la tête « Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils ton fait du mal juste parce que tu as perdu contre mon équipe, alors je me sens responsable de ce qu'il ton fait...mais je m'en veux de ne pas être intervenu...» là, Jordan ne comprenais plus. Mark poursuivit « Quand Dvalin s'apprêtait à envoyer le ballon sur toi et que j'ai vu à quel point tu étais terrorisé, j'ai voulu courir vers toi pour t'enlever de la trajectoire du ballon, voir même, me le prendre à ta place...mais je n'ai rien fait et tu en as payé le prix ! »

Jordan réprima un frisson au nom du capitaine d'Epsilon, mais s'affola en voyant où allait les pensées du jeune brun « Non Mark ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » le concerner sursauta à la soudaine explosion de Jordan, le jeune blond refusait que son ami se sente responsable de quoique se soit qui lui a été fait « Si tu t'étais approché du ballon, il t'aurait téléporter à notre base et une fois là-bas, ils t'auraient...» Jordan se tue, n'osant même pas penser à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à son ami d'enfance.

Mark, voyant l'état d'esprit du jeune blond, posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire sortir de ses sombres pensées, ceux qui marcha. «...cette base dons-tu parle...ce ne serait pas cette soi-disant "nouvelle école" que tu m'avais parlé avant de partir ? » demanda précautionneusement Mark.

Jordan le regarda les yeux écarquiller, pas une seule fois après son réveille, Mark avait fait référence à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, encore moins à l'Alius.

Voyant son état de choque, Mark soupira et son regard tomba sur le sol « J'avais pensée qu'il te faudrait un peu de temps avant d'en parler, mais comme quand on étaient petits, si tu avais un problème, tu ne me le disais que très rarement, il fallait toujours que je devine pour que tu m'en parles. Et aujourd'hui, c'est exactement la même chose, si je ne te pose pas de question, tu ne me diras rien. »

Jordan se raidit instantanément, en comprenant que Mark allait lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait crains jusqu'ici.

Mark posa tout de suite sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer « Écoute, je me doute que certaine question te font peur, je te promets de ne pas insister si tu ne veux vraiment pas y répondre...mais je t'en prie Jordan. » son regard devint supplient et désespérée « Aide-moi à comprendre pourquoi tout ceci arrive, dis-moi ce qui c'est vraiment passé il y a trois ans...dis-moi pourquoi tu es partie...»

Jordan regarda le jeune gardien paralyser, son ami lui montra toute la tristesse qui l'avait habitée depuis son départ et surtout quand il le vit sur les décombres de son ancien collège...cela lui faisait presque peur tellement Mark le regardait avec supplication.

Le jeune blond senti ses yeux le piquer, comme pour le terrain au Collège Umbrella, Jordan voulu se laisser aller, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, lui dire à quel point il était désolé, lui dire tout sur l'Alius et même lui révéler tous ses plus sombres secret...mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Il retient ses larmes de justesse et hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il répondrait à certaines questions.

Mark souris presque de voir le jeune blond accepté de lui dire une partie des événements, mais redevint sérieux « D'abord...il y a trois ans, avant que tu ne partes...la fameuse "nouvelle école" que tu m'as parlé, s'était en réalité pour préparer le début de l'Académie Alius ? » commença doucement le jeune brun pour ne pas le brusquer.

Jordan soupira « Oui...c'était un prétexte pour que personne ne soupçonne le fait que nous avions disparu du jour au lendemain...» il hésita un peu avant de continuer « C'était aussi pour nous entraîner dans la plus grande discrétion. »

Mark hocha la tête « C'est aussi ce que j'avais pensé...» il fronça un peu les sourcils « Quand tu dis "nous", tu veux parler de tous les autres enfants de l'École du Soleil ? » Le capitaine de Raimon était parfaitement au courant pour l'École du Soleil, là où avait grandi Jordan, ce dernier lui aillent très souvent parler de cet endroit où lui et les autres enfants devenu orphelin avaient été pris en charge, tout comme il se souvenait du nom de certains enfants que le jeune blond avait énoncé, comme Bryce, Claude, Xavier, Zeke ou même Isabelle.

Jordan hocha tristement la tête « Oui...tous les membres de l'Alius sont des enfants de l'École du Soleil...mais j'imagine que toute ton équipe le sais...»

Mark secoua la tête « Non, personne ne le sais. Tout le monde crois que vous êtes de vrais extraterrestres. »

Jordan le regarda choquer « Quoi ? Mais comment...! ça veut dire que tu ne leur as rien dit sur nous ? » Mark lui confirma d'un signe de tête, c'est vrai que rien quand voyant Jordan et connaissant l'existence de l'École du Soleil, il avait toutes les preuves pour prouver que ce n'étaient pas des extraterrestres, il savait déjà que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague toute cette histoire. « Mais alors...pourquoi n'as-tu...»

« Pourquoi as-tu fait _ça_ Jordan ? » le coupa Mark « Pourquoi as-tu détruis tous ces collèges et blesser toutes ses équipes ? » Jordan se figea de peur pendant quelques secondes, avant de baisser honteusement la tête. Non...il ne pouvait pas _tout_ lui dire. Mark posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, pour le soutenir « Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui Jordan, et je sais que jamais tu ne serais capables de faire une telle chose. S'il te plaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça. »

Jordan regarda les yeux marron noirs de Mark pendant un instant, se perdant dans ses émotions. Il regarda finalement le sol en murmurant si bas, que le jeune brun faillit ne pas l'entendre «...je ne voulais pas faire ça...je n'avais juste pas le choix...»

Mark écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation, avant qu'il ne pu ajouté quoique se soit, Jordan ferma les yeux en gardant son visage baissé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Comme promis, le jeune brun n'insista pas. Au moins, il a eu quelque réponse. Le capitaine de Raimon se releva du lit, pris son bol encore chaud et commença à sortir, sachant que Jordan avait besoin de rester un peu seul après cela.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Mark. » lui rappela Jordan avant qu'il ne franchise la porte. Le concerné ne se retourna pas, se doutant déjà de la question « Tu savais pourtant que nous n'étions pas des extraterrestres, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? »

Si le jeune gardien de but avait tout dit aux enquêteurs ou au gouvernement, ces derniers auraient pu retrouver la trace de l'École du Soleil et tout leurs plans auraient pu tomber à l'eau, mais Mark ne l'avait pas fait. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête vers Jordan, le regardant du coin des yeux « Oui, j'aurais pu en parler, je t'avouerais même que cette idée m'avait frôlé plus d'une fois. » il fit une pause de quelques secondes sous le regard interrogateur du jeune blond « Mais si je l'avais fait, ils vous auraient retrouvé et j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Jordan se figea face à cet aveu, n'en revenant pas. Mark aurait pu arrêter toutes l'Alius sans avoir à les affronter et subir toutes ses blessures, mais il ne l'a pas fait...pour lui ? Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il a refusé de dire quoique se soit pour le protéger ? « Pour...pourquoi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait...je croyais que tu me haïrais...»

Mark se retourna complètement vers lui avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres « Tu ai mon ami Jordan, jamais je ne pourrais te haïr. »

Sur ses mots, Mark sortie de la chambre, laissant son ami choqué dans ses pensées.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Nous avons maintenant la réponse à certaines questions.**

 **D'après-vous, pourquoi Jordan est-il si terroriser que Mark découvre certaines choses ?**

 **Qu'elles sont "les sombres pensées" qui hante Jordan ?**

 **Aura-t-il la force de toutes les révéler à Mark ?**

 **Comment sera leur relation maintenant ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
